1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container and, more particularly, to such a container which is particularly well suited to the housing and transport of one or more fishing rod and reel assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the structure and mode of operation of containers is dictated by the needs associated with the particular work objects that are to be housed within the containers. Containers for fishing rod and reel assemblies, as distinct from the fishing rod and reel disassembled from each other, present a multitude of difficulties. Except from the point of view of simply providing protection for the equipment, has always been recognized that it would be significantly more desirable to retain the fishing rod and reel assembly in an assembled condition ready for use. The convenience associated with storage in an assembled condition is readily apparent.
Notwithstanding this fact, prior art efforts directed toward the storage and transport of fishing rod and reel assemblies in fully assembled, or substantially fully assembled, conditions have proven less than successful. A fishing rod is, of course, lengthy and to that extent unwieldy. In addition to the inconvenience, this creates a significant risk of damage to the fishing rod. Further, the weight and lateral extension of the reel assembly from the longitudinal axis of the fishing rod is also a cumbersome condition. Unless the reel and rod are grasped in both hands, or housed in a completely secured relationship within a sealed container, the assembly is exceedingly difficult to control during storage and transport and therefore subject to damage by a host of contributing causes. Still further, the fishing line and fishing appliances, such as swivel assemblies, lures, hooks, and the like, are exceedingly difficult to control even when fully housed within a sealed container. Entanglement of the equipment is an ever present concern. In addition, the hazards associated with exposure to fishing lures, hooks, and the like are all too well known.
As a consequence, conventional practice dictates that fishing rod and reel assemblies are either stored and transported in fully assembled conditions so to be ready for use, or are disassembled and individually stored in container individually designed therefor so as to be fully protected and controlled. Both methods possess their own inherent disadvantages and hazards, as heretofore set forth. These problems are further complicated by the fact that many people possess two or more types of rod and reel assemblies designed for and devoted to specific applications. For example, many people possess and frequently use fishing rod and reel assemblies for individual use in bait casting, spin casting and trolling. Since, on any given occasion, any one or all of these fishing rod and reel assemblies may be employed, most commonly they are transported together, frequently in fully assembled form and either left entirely unprotected, or housed, for example, in a single compartment in an elongated bag. Under such conditions, the equipment easily becomes entangled and damaged.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a container which is operable to house one or more work objects in positions substantially ready for use; which is particularly well suited to the containerization of fishing rod and reel assemblies in substantially fully assembled configurations ready for use, but otherwise protected from damage; which possesses the ability to house two or more fishing rod and reel assemblies in ready positions and so arranged as to be balanced for convenient handling; which occupies a minimum of area and can readily be moved between predetermined storage and transport attitudes; which is operable releasably to constrain fishing appliances such as lures, hooks and the like in ready positions substantially without hazard; and which is otherwise entirely effective in achieving its operational objectives.